Tears Show the Truth- MY Soulmate One-shot
by L.E-Rae
Summary: Most people are born with lively colours that stain their skin- But not John Laurens- He has black tears. And they don't obey the rules like others. Everything he touches is so dark, he doesn't think he can cope. Everyday his world gets a little darker, just waiting for his Soulmate to save him from his waking nightmare. Until he meets someone who can change his life forever.. Lams


**A/N: THIS IS MY ORIGINAL SOULMATE AU! DO NOT USE THIS IDEA WITHOUT MY CONSENT/APPROVAL! Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Trigger Warnings: Depression, mild swearing, hinted suicide and self-hate.**

 **Tears Show The Truth…**

 **Summary: There are four types of people.**

 **Normal**

 **Semi-malfunction**

 **Malfunction**

 **Angel**

 **The only thing the first three have in common is the fact that your tears are the same colour as your Soulmates, yet seem clear to the outside world. Angel is completely different…**

 **If you are normal, you will have a colour of tears that will stain whatever part of the flesh they touch on you. Only you can see those stains but once you see your Soulmate cry (or vice versa) those stains disappear from both of you. Only when you see your Soulmate cry, is when you know they are your significant other.**

 **If you are a semi-malfunction, you can see the stains on your Soulmate** ** _before_** **they cry I'm front of you. And (only if they are a Malfunction) everything they touch. Their tears can only stain their skin and disappear once they see their Soulmate cry (or vice versa).**

 **Now, if you are a Malfunction, you are quite complicated and extremely rare. You have a certain type of tear like everyone else, except it stains** ** _everything_** **. You can also see your Soulmates tear stains before they cry to you. Everything you touch gets stained with whatever colour you have and eventually, your eyes begin to cloud over with that too. Every tear you shed is a solid colour so (unlike the others) the colour doesn't build up over time, it stays that way until you meet your Soulmate (but I'm not gonna say any more than that because of spoilers :D)**

 **The rarest of them all though is 'Angel'. You would maybe find one in every hundred thousand. Unfortunately, it isn't as delightful as the name says. This is a person without a Soulmate as they just have clear tears. They can however see who everybody else's Soulmates are! They can see the true colours in tears and the stains they make everywhere. They can secretly help others get together yet will never find their true love…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(John Laurens's POV)**

Many say tears show weakness. Vulnerability. Other say they show strength. Courage. I say neither. I say they show the honesty. The trust. And the true colours shining behind them.

Well… Colours for most others… Mine don't. They don't shine. Glitter. Sparkle. But they do stand-out… Though not in a good way…

Everybody else is blessed with bright, vibrant colours that can instantly be seen from, miles away. Colours springing from fresh meadows or deep depths of tropical islands. Everybody else's shine beacons, brighter than the noon sun in July. Mine just reflect a moon lit sky…

Except without the moon and stars…

Without the beauty…

Mine are just the ugly, plain blanket underneath…

A sheet of _darkness_ …

A sheet of _black_ …

Now they also say that ' _the more unique your tears shine, the stronger the bond you find with your Soulmate'_. Except mine don't _shine_. They _engulf_. They don't _sparkle_. The _ripple_. And they don't stream. They drop. Like oil inside a glass of water. Raindrops off a ducks' back. Their inky substance rolls like marbles down the edges of my freckled cheeks. Quick and fast. Just like they were doing now…

My room was dark. Cold. Fusty. Sweaty. Everything about it was bland. From the old blinds to the crimped bedsheets, crumpled in a heap beside my quaking figure. Shaking violently with the spluttered ink staining the floor below me. And the stain would never come out… They never did for me… As if an ultraviolet light were shone against a hidden massacre, I could see _everything_. Every single tear that I had shed, each day, each night. Though when others walked in, they couldn't see what I saw… They just saw a room decorated in blues and greens with a layer of polished, oak boards cascading in rhythms across the floor.

It still surprised me how I could remember what it looked like without my watery stains implanting themselves along the architecture. Everything I lived with was black to me. But nobody could see what I saw. Just like I couldn't see their _vibrant_ dyes from whenever they had shed a tear or few. Well… unless I was their Soulmate…

You see, _that's_ why I say tears represent trust and honesty. Only your Soulmate can truly see what you cry. And what's more dependable and true than a destined loved one? Nothing, is what I can say. Who else can you rely on more to see you at your weakest? Nobody else.

Yet, who's going to love a boy with black tears? Who's going to love a boy with black tears, if he can't even love himself?

Shakily, I stumbled from the floor to my whiny door handle and shoved through to the front door. There was no way I'd risk being cooped up in a living hell any longer than I should have. So I took off down the street into a jostling crowd where nobody could see who I really was…

Just the tear stained boy without a purpose…

 **(Alexander's POV)**

"Thanks, Maria!" I had grinned before bringing the beverage to my warming lips. January months were too cold in New York compared to my Caribbean home. Despite I being wrapped up far too heavily than the average person passing by the little coffee shop, my figure was still shaking to the bone. Another reason why a hot-chocolate had its perks.

"It's fine, Alex! So how you finding New York?" She questioned setting another cup to the side.

"Cold!" I laughed in reply, taking step to the side while Maria served the man clothed in a tight business suit (he not really caring to converse).

"Heh, well, I first got that when I moved here! You'll get used to it soon! Actually… maybe by next winter!" She giggled in return before exchanging the man with change. He left her little store with a chime of the doorbell before it was just us two up front of the shop.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny!" I rolled my eyes still ginning and taking a swig of the burning flask in my hand. She simply leant over the counter and wacked me playfully with a coffee stained towel.

"Now Ali, don't roll your eyes!" She laughed heavily.

"Jesus! You sound like my mother!" I rubbed away a cold liquid splash from the edge of my cheek.

"Erm, don't you mean _our_ mother?" She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow high above the other. "So, yes. I inherit a smart word or two from her."

"Spitting image…" I mumbled underneath a deep breath.

"I'm going to pretend not to here that…" She attempted to keep a straight face.

Before I had a chance to retaliate in a playful manor, I heard an all too familiar voice burst back from the back room…

"Alex!"

"Eliza!" I called back as she swung her arms around me from the other side of the counter. "How have you been?! Where's Ange, Pegs and Laf?!"

"I've been fine thanks! I bought a house just up the road from here actually! And the others should be here soon!" She smiled sweeter than honey. "So how did you find us?!"

"Well," I chuckled pulling away from her tight grip, "my flight was pushed forward a week and finding this _fabulous_ shop was simply a coincidence!"

"Aww! We've missed you so much Lexi!" The black-haired girl swung her tight grip around my neck once again, bringing a painfully large beam to my lips.

"Same here, Lizzy!" I hugged back, this time, Eliza being the first to pull away.

"So where are you staying?" She took a few steps back before leaning against our sister's shoulder. Though before I had a chance to reply, another squeal came from the back. No, wait… _Three?!_

"Alex?"

"Alexander?"

"Mon frère?"

"That's me!" I called back to the three astonished faces standing gobsmacked in the hallway behind the coffee counter.

"Alex!" They all howled back, running and arms flailing.

"So- Laf- Pegs- Ange-… How- are- you?" I tried to make out between their constant cobra like squeezes. Realising my struggle for breaths, the two sisters pulled back leaving just Lafayette tangled around me. "Laf, please!"

"Non! I am NEVER letting go!" In fact, he wrapped tighter around me.

I sighed restraining a roll from my eyes. "So I guess this is the big sibling reunion?" I joked, attempting to unpick Laf from around me.

"Yep! Here it is!" Ange winked from the other side of the counter. "So what are you doing back so early?"

"My flight got pushed farther a week! And I completely found this place by accident!"

"Yeah, well, welcome to the sibling business!" Peggy giggled, pulling against Laf who was still gripping around me from the other side of the till.

"Well, you guys have done an amazing job!" I laughed and took a deep breath after having the Frenchman's grasp released from me (somehow my hot-chocolate surviving all this havoc).

"Yeah, but don't think you're not going to chip in!" Maria hit me again with the wet towel from her belt.

"Fine! Fine!" I let out a roll of laughs batting away the damp cloth.

"Well don't just stand there! We're closing up shop for an hour! Come sit with us mon frère!" Lafayette yelled opening the hatch to let me through, leading me down to what must have been a staff room.

Everybody took a seat down on the old battered sofa in the right corner of the room. Maria and Eliza sorted out everybody else's drinks while Lafayette collected the home bakes this shop sold daily. Angie and Peggy sat on another couch opposite me inside this small room, soon the other three sitting down beside us all.

Strangely, we all took a sip of whatever hot drink we had and laughed on cue, falling comfortably down in the sofas'.

"Okay then!" Peggy started setting the room to a happy hush, "how was the Caribbean!"

"Oh my gosh! Absolutely amazing, Pegs! It was all so luminous, gorgeous and I met so many interesting people on the way! I was able to help out in charity work along with rebuilding many homes from the hurricanes! Everybody was just such a community and really helped me settle in for the year. I even met some old friends from before I left! It reminded me of so much of how I lived before America… it was quite a shock if I was honest… But that made me reflect on everything really seriously and… this was born…" I huge pile of printed pages joined together were thrown onto the wooden coffee table in front of them all, everyone except me jumping in surprise.

"Jesus Christ, Alex!" Angelica screamed, taking a good look at the mountain of pages. "Is this a new book?"

I gave a smug grin, "Yep! Except… this is the first one I've ever finished! It's all done and I'll be meeting an editor in two weeks and hopefully looking for publishers by the end of the month!"

They all squealed in delight rushing forward for another ' _sibling-group-hug'_. None of us were related by blood whatsoever (with an exception for the Schuyler's), all adopted by the Washington's in our early teenage years. But that didn't stop our ridiculously close bond with each other. All of us came from broken backgrounds which we never brought up unless it be necessary- though that rarely happened.

"Congratulations!" Peggy, Laf and Maria chimed while Angie and Eliza still wrapped their arms around me.

"So, you've heard about all I've done… What have you been up to?"

"Well… I've stayed to run the shop full time but I do teach occasional Art classes as a hobby." Maria started, but we all knew she'd tell everybody's story before they had a say in it. "We all help out though those guys do it part time. Peggy works at a Children's Nursery, Eliza works as a children's nurse in the hospital, Angie is steadily becoming higher as a journalist in the press and Laf is a French High School teacher."

"That's great guys! And well done Lizzy!" I cheered, "You always wanted to work there!"

"Yeah, I know!" The said sibling giggled, "I finished the course a few months ago and now I work at Kings!"

"That's great! And is there any special people I should know about?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Well…" Peggy began twirling a curl in her hair noticeably, "Laf and I have found our Soulmates!"

I almost spat out my drink in surprise, "W-what?! When did this happen?! Why didn't you send this in your letters?! Who are they?!"

"I think you know Hercules, right?" She started, a smile spreading broadly across her giddy face.

"Yeahh…"

"Well it's him!"

"At least I know he'll treat you well! I'm so happy for you Peggler!" I leant forward to ruffle her hair, like I did when was young. "And who's the lucky guy for you, brother dear?"

"Erm… Well… You see… You're gonna hate me but…"

I frowned. "It's not who I think it is… Is it?"

He nodded. "… I think so…"

"So it's…"

"Jefferson? Yeah." He chuckled and blushed slightly.

"Well… Just because he hates me… doesn't mean he's gonna hate you… So… as long as you're happy… That's fine."

"Really?!" He looked up, completely shocked with my answer, and rushed over to crush me in the thousandth hug that day.

"Of course!" I laughed returning the action.

"So," Eliza leant forward, placing her mint tea on a coaster, "Have you met anyone Alex?"

"Nope! I'm just as single as you three!"

"Actually," Angie stated, clearing her throat, "FYI, Maria and I _do_ have dates."

"Oh?" I smirked, "And who are these people?"

"I'm with Aaron Burr, and Maria is with Theodosia."

"We're not sure if they're our Soulmates but we're happy together so, that's enough!" Maria added.

"You're right. So, it's just Lizzy and I?" I questioned pointlessly.

"Yep!" They all laughed, but I just reached to wrap my arms around my sister.

"It's okay, Liz! We'll find someone someday!"

She giggled a little nervously, "Yeah, that's true!"

We all flowed into mixtures of conversations mostly all complemented with laughs, joyous hugs and brightly shining smiles. It was just like we used to be before I left for a year and I did really miss this while I was away. It seemed like I had missed so much throughout my travels (which was completely understandable for how long I was gone). I asked how George and Martha Washington were, and they were gladly okay! I'd have to see them as soon as possible! I also found out Lafayette and Jefferson have been engaged for two months, yet I knew nothing about it… I can understand why they did that though. Finding your Soulmate was the biggest thing to happen to people, so it was more of a face-to-face thing, and sending a letter would seem a bad idea. It made me wonder though… Who cried first? But I couldn't exactly ask that… That was just like asking a person who wasn't your Soulmate what colour their tears were! It was just… not heard of. Quite private to most people and I can see why…

Especially with my condition…

I tried not to let it bother me too much… but the fact that a black abyss was darkening everything they touched on my flesh, only for me to see was very daunting at times… I just had to remember there was somebody out there like me. And once I find them, everything won't be black anymore! But I still had to see them cry… despite my condition on seeing tear-marks, I had to see them cry before my vision would clear. Though I kept thinking about that and push forward in my life. I mean, I had once seen a sign my Soulmate was nearby, but they were quickly swallowed up by jostling people in their everyday lives. My Soulmate had left a hand print on the building wall beside me one day, about a week before I went to the Caribbean. So they were in this city, just I haven't met them yet…

Though that wasn't _normal_ … I had read about these people before, a ' _malfunction'_ , some described them as… They had it worse than everybody (with the exception of an 'Angel')… Many take their own life because of the birth defect… Especially if they had black tears… If I felt out of place with it just on my skin, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to infect everything they touched…

But once I found them, everything wouldn't have been a consuming darkness anymore! So I had to keep thinking about that and push forward in my life. But there was always an awful question of:

 _'_ _Will they even let me see them cry?'_

 _'_ _Am I trustworthy enough?'_

It was always going to be a, _'they'_ , because I didn't know whether it would be a boy or a girl… I was bisexual, you see… And everybody knew it. I wasn't afraid to hide things like that. There were much better secrets worth protecting…

But like I said, I push through and try not to let it bring me down. Everything will be cured one day… _One day…_

"So, Lexi," Eliza began again, "where are you going to stay tonight?"

The true fact was, I didn't know… I caught the plane earlier than I needed to, therefore, I didn't book a place to stay…

 _I'm screwed._ I though before rephrasing words in my head to not sound so desperate.

"Well," I started, still overthinking my words, "because I got early I… err… I don't have a proper place to stay, _yet_. I'll probably find a cheap hotel or something like that…"

Before Eliza had a chance to object however, the back door burst open sending larges streams of air through into our small room. I squinted my eyes in shock for a second until the door slammed shut again. I opened them again to see a man facing away from us shaking off some snow on his coat. His thick, brown (maybe even ginger), curly hair was wrapped tightly inside what seemed like two hair ties yet small, stray hairs still fell out of place down his freckled neck. He began to remove his coat like this was his own home and the same with his black boots, hat, scarf and gloves- _wait_.

The flesh underneath his item of clothing looked like it had been completely bathed in a sea of _black ink_. Only occasional spots appeared on them as clear with only slight tanned skin beneath it. It took me only a second before my mind was sent spiralling out of control, my train of thought hurtling off the tracks at over a million miles per hour. And when he turned his face… my mind was messed up far worse…

Each aspect of his face was completely flooded with black lines, dots and even large pools of the stuff. Even on top of his forehead, he had managed to smudge them far up his face and _hair_!

But that wasn't what shocked me the most…

His green _eyes_ were also beginning to darken with the tone. Barely even glossy anymore… And they still blacked over when he saw me.

Darker than _anything_ I'd ever seen before… And that was saying something…

 **(John's POV)**

As I approached the back door to the little coffee shop my friends owned, I blinked away a few more of my nightmarish tears before squinting to try and find the door handle. My vision was now extremely blurry almost as black as my ink…

Was that what happened when you cry too much? Or was I just that unlucky enough to have a malfunction? Probably the latter. I _was_ a malfunction… Or at least, that's my dark mind told me…

The gales behind me basically shoved the door open for me, giving me a harder time to close it again. Though once I did, like always, I removed my winter garments, shaking off stray snowflakes to the ground. I'm not sure why I took my gloves off… I _had_ to keep them on to prevent making this place black, my only place of safety. This was what usually happened whenever I came to visit these guys. Next I would call out to announce my presence… but that wasn't what happened this time…

I turned around and was instantly met with a pool of darkness… not because of my eyesight though… There was an unfamiliar man sitting down on the battered, fake-leather sofa before me. That wasn't what was strange however… His face… Other than being beautifully framed and tanned in places I could see, it was _black_. Black lines and smudged areas on his face. Obviously not as dark as mine would be…

His black was kind of mild and yet cloudy. It seemed he cried just a fraction more than the average person but nothing compared to what I could do… His face, hands and skin was… _normal_ … He wasn't a malfunction… unlike me… He was a _semi-malfunction_ … The only difference between being normal and his type was he could see the stains of my tears… Everything I touched…

The normal person would cry and their tears would gradually build up into a more solid colour over time… With me… it was always the darkest shade of black… nothing in between… Also the average person's tears would only stain their flesh… with me… it painted everything I touched… And spread like wildfire.

I could see everything. Infect everything. He could only _see_ things… I knew by the way he looked at me… This wasn't good…

I stood statue-still, eyes agape. He was the same and the silence between us growing unbearably loud… Even the siblings didn't bother to add a noise to the mix. If anything, they seemed as confused as we were…

 _He was a semi-malfunction… He could see the tears on my face…_ I had to keep reminding myself. He wasn't a full malfunction because the mug he held wasn't stained black. But it was pointless to keep analysing things. Thinking it over and over again wouldn't change anything… I had to deal with this head on…

"Erm… Guys?" Lafayette coughed from the other side of the room. "Everything okay?"

"I… err… y-yes Laf." I stuttered, managing to drag my eyes away from his face.

 _Oh my god!_

 _Oh my god!_

"Alright then… John, this is our adoptive brother, Alexander. He's the one who went to the Caribbean! As you can see, he came back early. Alexander Hamilton, meet John Laurens, one of our closest friends. John Laurens, meet Alexander Hamilton, a budding author and brother of us all." Lafayette cleared up before taking a step toward me for a hug. Instantly I shoved the gloves back around my fingers to not darken him and returned the embrace. "So what are you here for? Not that we don't want you here, mon amie!"

I forced out a laugh and had to rethink my reason. I did come here to have a drink and take my mind off everything, but I couldn't do that with said, _Alexander Hamilton_ , here! So I blurted out something completely a lie…

"I… err… I came to pay you back for that pizza on Monday!"

I reached to my pocket to grab my wallet and took out the money.

Lafayette smiled and took the bills before clapping me on the shoulder (thankfully clean from tear debris) and took me over to the sofa's. I tensely resisted to sit down and made up yet another excuse with a guilty smile strained to my lips.

"I can't stay, sorry. I… have to… go meet Mulligan! Yeah… sorry…"

"Oh, well, tell him ' _hi'_ from me!" Peggy chirped from beside Angie.

"I will!" I smiled before glancing again at Alexander.

"I-I'm sorry we couldn't formally meet Alexander… I'm sure we'll meet again…" I gave a little more hint to my last sentence before shoving on my winter gear and reaching for the door handle but was stopped by his smooth voice.

"I have to be off too guys… I'll be back tonight but I have to meet somebody about my book. So yeah… See ya'!"

 _He was going to follow me… My god… He wanted to meet me…_

The other five looked completely dumbfounded with furrowed eyebrows of confusion and wide eyes. But I didn't have the right mindset to think it through…

I left the shop before Alexander, making it seem a little less unusual than if I waited for him.

I walked about a block before he caught up with me. He tapped me on my shoulder from behind but I kept walking. He did it again, yet I would not look round…

"Excuse me!" He called a little too loudly for my liking.

"Shh… Don't draw attention to us…"

"Why? But if I do recall something quite big happened to both of us back there! And anyway, how the heck to you walk this fast?! Jesus Christ!" He argued again.

I smirked mischievously, suddenly noticing how small this man was, "Because I have long legs, shorty."

"Make another joke about my size, and you will have a challenge to deal with…"

"My god… Do you always talk this much?" I asked, still walking at speed in the direction of my apartment.

"Yes. I do for your information. Also, if I do recall, _you_ were the one hinting at _me_ a few moments ago! So let's talk!"

I rolled my eyes with a small smile playing on my lips. "Okay, but follow me… I don't want to do this here…"

"That's fine with me." He finished and we continued the walk in silence.

Everybody passing by was completely engrossed in their own lives, they didn't pay any attention to the two timid men walking side by side up town. Strangely, the silence between us wasn't at all awkward and I don't think he thought that either. Well, if he did, he didn't show it.

My building came into sight and I pulled out the keys. He followed me as I trudged up the steps towards my door, his eyes wide. I knew what he was seeing. The door was black.

 _Surprise! Surprise!_

But he said nothing, so I filled in.

"Look… What you're going to see in there is quite shocking so… please don't be scared…"

He nodded his head nervously and swallowed deeply.

I creaked the door open and reached for the light switch, illuminating the room yet… it was all still black.

He breathed out an almost unheard, _"Wow…"_ , and walked lost in the room.

"H… How does this happen?" He asked in a gasp he walked to my kitchen counter and placed a hand to the surface, ink spilling in his hand.

"It spreads. I touch something, something else touches that thing and the cycle continues." He looked back up at me and back to his hand.

"S-so… I will spread this forever now?"

"I- yes… I've tried everything to get rid of it but it doesn't work…" My voice slightly hitched a breath. "Sorry…"

"It's fine… I… I can't imagine what you're going through… I mean, I get quite sad with my skin but… this? This is on a whole new level…"

"Yeah…"

We both stood in silence for a while not really wanting to bring up our ' _soul-bound-connection'_ , and other deep stuff that followed that…

"S… So…" He started stepping closer to me, "What would happen if I saw you cry?"

"I don't know… I hope it would clear everything… But I can't be sure… I-I- My vision his starting to turn black now! I don't know what will happen if I become blind! I wouldn't be able to tell anyone or get any help! I won't be able to do anything with my life if I lost my sight to some damn tears! Every day they take a piece of me away! A piece of my sight and colour that the world once held is gone! And I can't do anything about it! It makes my life a living hell and I can't do anything about it! Nobody can be there to help! Nobody will want to love a boy with permanent black tears enough to be by his side, if he can't even love himself!"

The sting began to well up at my eyes again but for some reason, it was becoming harder to let them loose… Was it because this could be it? My Soulmate would see me cry? My life would either be saved or the same…Each way, I had found him… And I just had to remember that…

"That's not true…" He got closer to me putting maybe inches between our chests. I should have felt uncomfortable, out of place but… I didn't… _Couldn't_ … He made me feel safe and wanted in this world… I don't know why but… I wanted him… Was this what finding your Soulmate meant? A storm of questions and unexplained emotions? If this was it… even through this hurricane of confusion I… liked it… Soon my mind brought me back to his face. His heavily concerned face. He sucked in a breath before saying words I could only wish to hear from anybody…

"I'm by your side…"

Those words shook me… but in a good way. I shot up to meet his eyes and despite my poor sight, I could see his deep brown eyes… darker than a woodland in the night… And his hair, all the same. Dark, dark brown with slight highlights of copper around the front, framing his face perfectly. There was nothing I would change… Other than the tear streaks left, there from a time of unhappiness he had experienced, once upon a time.

My chest began to swell unevenly as well as a real smile gracing my lips _happily_. First in a _long_ time…

If it were even possible, he got closer to me closing the tiny gap between our torso's. He reached up his hand to cup my cheek, softly rubbing his thumb in lines along my ink skin. I looked his face up and down, giving his lips a long, hard stare before using my right arm to wrap around his waist. I expected him to push me away, tell me it's all a joke and I was dumb enough to fall for it but… he didn't. He leant up to my lips ghosting them with small breaths, almost silently asking if it was okay for what he was going to do. And I had to think for a second…

I have allowed a basic stranger into my own apparent, poured all of my worry and sorrow to him and was attempting to kiss this man… He was my Soulmate, yes, but even mass murders had Soulmates…

…

 _Arrgh! Screw it!_

I shoved my lips to his forcing a gasp of shock from him, soon fluttering his eyes closed. He emptied all of his energy into me, curling his finger through my hair. I pulled him closer into me, wanting everything and more with this man. He was the only one to say he cared about me and (by this pretty obvious action) that he loved me… Which seemed impossible…

Who the hell can say they're in love within twenty minutes of seeing each other for the first time?

Well for once, I had an answer to that…

 _Us_.

The kiss went on for longer than I could have ever hoped, with sighs and slight squeezes with our hands on the others body. But once I felt water trickle down my cheeks with another wet substance down his own, I had to look up. And it was beautiful…

Our eyes joined together in pure joy as I watched all the black drain from his face into dust, that streamed out the open window. Each black dot of glitter twirled in shapes, far, far away from where we were now. And he let even more tears fall… but of happiness and relief! Each tear was just as black as the rest, but as he went to wipe them away, they cleared. There were no more stains… Simply just black water dripping off his cheeks. In the height of the moment, he leant forward again to press against my lips again. Quick. Hard and just as enjoyable as the last.

"I-I can't believe it!" He cried out pulling away from me and examining all of his limbs clumsily enough to fall over back into my arms.

I couldn't resist to kiss him again and said, "Your amazing."

Instantly realising my mistake from the expression across his face, I plummeted into a mess of stumbles and a rush of mumbles,

"I-I-I m-mean! _It's_ amazing that it worked! Not that I think you aren't amazing I just-"

He put a finger to my lips to silence their rapid movements and looked my face up and down…but his expression was nothing but concerned and shocked…

"W-What is it?" I asked a little nervous.

"You… Your face is still black… But… Your eyes are normal…"

"I- What?" I gasped running to a mirror. He was right. I could _see_. I could _see_ that my eyes were normal… I could _see_ that the room was still black… I could _see_ that my flesh was still black… But why?

I sighed and slumped to the floor holding my face in my hands. Why? Why couldn't it work? Why couldn't I have been normal? Why couldn't I have normal tears? Why did I have to be _born_? Born to live in a world where I couldn't be happy?

It just wasn't fair! What had I and all the other Malfunctions done to deserve this fate? We're just normal people underneath our tears! So why don't we have the same experience everybody else gets in life?

It wasn't fair! It… It's just not fair…

"Hey…" Alexander spoke kindly, sitting down next to me. "You've got me, okay?"

I nodded, gulping back more tears.

"Look at me." He said lifting up my chin to look at him but his reaction stung worse than daggers at my skin… he _laughed_ …

Instantly, my insides began to boil in anger. Why the heck was he laughing?! There was absolutely nothing remotely funny about this?! That… bastard!

"What the heck?!" I barked, Alexander increasing his laughter. "What the heck is wrong with you?! How the hell is any of this funny you jerk?!"

He kept laughing…

"Do you know what? Get out." I growled.

He sharply snapped his head upwards to face me still laughing slightly. "No! No! I'm not laughing at you! Well… I am but… Do you know what? Just look in the mirror again, _Panda_ …"

Curious with his words, I stood back up and gazed in awe at my reflection. Two of my own handprints had made clear marks around my eyes and (I too) laughed slightly.

 _I_ _ **do**_ _look like a Panda…_

"What?" I questioned staring at my face. Soon I had left that spot and ran to the kitchen counter, tentatively wiping my finger across it's black surface… and it cleared… Underneath was a white marble worktop I hadn't seen in _years_.

"Oh my god… Oh my god!" I screamed and whooped on repeat. My hands rubbed all over my face and tracing heavily over nearly everything I could see.

Alexander watched in amazement as I ran my hands on all the walls clearing all of its deep tone, finally seeing colour again! It was everything I could imagine and so much more.

I was free! I was alive! I was here and happy! I was finally me again!

I hurtled him to the floor in a jump and he laughed irrepressibly pulling me down to join our lips once more. We both giggled into the kiss running hands over each other completely love-drunk. Our black tears of joy merged together in continuous streams, but we didn't care. My hands through his hair, and his wrapped around me, was enough to keep me living for a thousand years and more.

The night was a blur really. Only to be described with kisses, long embraces and snuggles underneath blankets on the couch in front of a TV.

Lafayette, Angie, Peggy, Eliza and Maria would be wondering where he was but that seemed to slip our minds in the evening. All we wanted was what we had in that moment.

 _Peace_.

The movie credits began to roll and he hugged tighter to my chest.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked looking up into my eyes despite the dim light.

"Of course."

He grinned with a blush forming on his cheeks. "I love the boy with black tears."

I smiled with a breathy chuckle in my throat and leant down to kiss his forehead lightly.

"As do I."

 ** _Read through the Author's Note because there's and extra story after it :D_**

 **Author's Note:** **Well here it is! An angsty/cute Lams One-shot! I absolutely love this idea sooooo much! It has taken be ages to write but I was** ** _soooooo_** **worth it!**

 **Can I just ask that you don't use this idea please? I haven't seen a Soulmate AU like this yet so I hope I can claim this as my own!**

 **(Hopefully :D)**

 **Any whoooo….**

 **Leave your reviews! I love reading them sooooo much you have no idea!**

 ** _EXTRA!_**

 ** _A Tiny Backstory…_**

 ** _(Eliza's POV)_**

 ** _Alex said we would both find someone one day… He couldn't have been more wrong…_**

 **He** ** _would find someone. Probably get married and raise a family. But I wouldn't… Not as a 'pure love' anyway…_**

 ** _The thing is… I didn't have a Soulmate. My tears were clear and everybody could see that. Nobody could see who I really was… but I could see theirs…_**

 ** _I could see everybody's tears. The colours and patterns and stains they all made everywhere. It was beautiful yet… so upsetting the same…_**

 ** _I would never find a true love. And I had accepted that._**

 ** _Though, if I had to look at the bright side to this, I knew who everybody's Soulmate was! When John had walked in and Alex just stared, I knew those two were meant to be together. Alex was a semi-malfunction and John was a malfunction. I could tell by what they touched and their stares from that._**

 ** _So… sometimes it was nice… But most of the time it just brought me really down…_**

 ** _I was an 'Angel'…_**

 ** _Though most day's I could only feel like I was in hell…_**

 **A/N:** **REVIEW PLZZZZ!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


End file.
